Spence
by einstinette
Summary: Spencer Reid has been having feelings for a certain member of his team, and he's accepted him. Now all he needs is the courage to ask her out. With that and a little swagger, maybe he'll be able to get what he really wants. Namely a date. Spencer/JJ Spenifer T. Just because...


Chapter 1

Spence

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Criminal Minds. I really wish I did, but I'm just not that creative, so instead I make them fall for each other.**

**Third Person POV:**

She was the only person in the world who called him Spence. A shudder ran down his spine whenever the word tumbled forth from her beautiful, pink lips.

Spencer Reid was not used to this. He'd never felt this way before. He was like a teenager with his first real crush. Whenever he was around her, he was hyper aware of everything, he felt sweaty, his heart beat faster, his stomach fluttered, and his throat went dry.

He was riveted by her. Her long blond hair, the color of sunshine. Her large blue eyes, sparkling like sapphires in the light. Her perfect, pink lips, constantly tempting him as she spoke. Her smile, lighting up his world.

He didn't know exactly _**when **_he had started feeling this way and seeing JJ like this. In his mind, he believes it started his first day with the BAU, the first time that he had seen her. Ever since then, his feelings had grown and grown into the overwhelming force that threatened to sweep him under like they were doing now.

He'd thought about telling her, but he could never push the words past his lips. Every time he tried, he'd start babbling about something else. Like two days ago when he tried to ask her out and ended up explaining the complexities of earthworm reproduction. The genius felt like a complete idiot, but all the while, JJ just smiled and actually appeared to listen.

Needless to say, the genius needed help. But he couldn't bring himself to ask anyone. It was embarrassing, not being able to talk to the girl that he had feelings for, stammering, and blushing whenever he saw her. He was a grown man, not a teenager.

Fortunately, he worked with a team of profilers who found it very easy to read their young friend. Also fortunately, one of said profilers happened to be Derek Morgan, lady's man extraordinaire. "You're like a lovesick puppy," the older man chuckled. "You want her, I get that. I can help you get her."

Reid's cheeks were red. Had he really been that obvious? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about earthworm reproduction, what about you?"

The genius knew that there was a limit to the amount of blood that could rush into his cheeks; he just had to wait until he reached it. Apparently, he was nowhere near that point yet. "You heard that?"

"Heard it? It's my ringtone," he chuckled, enjoying the plight of his younger friend.

He sighed. "How can you help?" By this point, he was desperate. He needed an answer. Whether she said yes or no, he just needed to know. And if she said no... well he would go and lick his wounds in peace.

"First of all, when you're talking to women, leave all reproduction out of the equation."

He nodded, accepting the truth in that. "And?"

"The number one thing you need to work on, the thing that'll solve all of your problems... Your swagger."

"Swagger?" The word was like a foreign concept to him.

"Yeah man. To get your girl, you have to exude confidence in your walk, in your talk, in the way you dress."

"Not the wardrobe," Reid warned. For the past few months, Morgan had been trying to convince him to wear tight jeans, muscle shirts, and perhaps worst of all, socks that actually match. Ugh, just the thought caused him to shudder.

"Fine," Derek sighed. He knew the genius well enough to know that he wasn't going to win that battle any time soon. Maybe after he actually got a date. "So, how about your walk?"

A long brown brow rose, "My walk? What's wrong with it?"

Derek chuckled, wondering what was right about it? "You stand stiff and straight, arms locked tight. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a stick lodged up your ass."

"And you can do better?"

"Watch and learn." A grin lit Morgan's face as he walked from one side of the bull pen to the other and back again. Reid stood, paying close attention. The older man looked perfectly at ease, his shoulders rocking and his arms swaying slightly at his sides. He looked so... comfortable, so relaxed inside of his body. That was something that the tall, gawky, awkward, profiler had never been able to pull off.

"Your turn."

Spencer tried to mimic what he had just seen his friend do, but he felt ridiculous. He was swinging his arms and shoulders and felt more like he was _**trying **_to dance instead of walk. "Loosen up. Be more confident." Reid tried to apply the corrections, he really did. But with each new one, he began to feel more and more self conscious which only served to make it all worse. "Ugh, that's enough Reid."

"So, how was it?" the taller man asked, ready for the worse.

"Forget the walk for now, just go and ask her out."

The genius felt his stomach clench. Just go and ask her out. He couldn't possibly do that. What was he supposed to say? What if she said no? What if she just laughed at him? "What? No, I can't!"

"Oh, come on, Pretty boy. Just go and tell her how you feel."

"Morgan, what part of 'can't' don't you understand?" he hissed, allowing his frustration to leak out on his friend. He would feel bad about it later, but now his anger was too much.

"The apostrophe 'T' part. It just doesn't fit with the Spencer Reid that I know." That approach was not working. He needed something else, so he pulled out his wallet and slapped down a hundred dollar bill on the table.

The genius sighed; he was prepared for tricks, just not this particular one. "What's this about?"

"Just a little wager," he grinned. One thing that Derek had learned about Spencer was that he was truly a Vegas boy. He knew the odds, and he liked the gamble. "I bet you one hundred dollars that you won't ask her out."

The genius felt an itch. The win was right in his grasp. Within ten minutes, he could have a hundred dollars, but he couldn't bring himself to take it. "No thanks."

"Oh please. I'm helping you out here. Come on, she's in her office, waiting for you. And if you bomb you blame it on me."

Spencer thought about it, thoughts of the pros and cons dancing around his mind. Should he or shouldn't he? What were the best and worse case scenarios? Best case, they go out. Worse case, she rips his heart out of his chest and crumbles it into the ground as she laughs at his misery, leaving him broken into tiny fragmented pieces. Yeah, worst case was pretty bad. And if it happened, he'd need someone other than himself to blame. Luckily, Morgan had so kindly agreed. After minutes of fighting with himself, he came to a decision. "You're on."

Morgan smiled as his friend rushed off to his crush's office, and then he thought of something important. "Hey Reid!" he called.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't invite her to Comic Con!"

"But I have two tickets..." The look he received was enough to shut him up.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Morgan mumbled, watching the younger man like a proud father who had just taught his son to ride a bicycle.

Reid stood outside of JJ's door unsure of what to say. He hadn't thought when he rushed up there. Hell, he didn't even know where he would take her. He sighed loudly, knowing that it was now or never because if he lost his nerve there would be no getting it back. He sighed again before throwing caution to the wind and knocking on the door. "Come in."

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The first thing that he saw was that pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Speeence," She smiled. Her smile. It was so perfect, so full of warmth. "What brings you up here?"

He was floundering. What to say... What to say..."Uh...I just came to say hi." Hi? That was the best that he could come up with? As a genius, that made him feel really, really stupid.

Even she was confused. "Um hi. How are you today?"

"Oh great, wonderful, fantastic. How about you?"

"D. All of the above," she giggled. Her laughter was the tinkle of bells and her smile was nothing less than a divine blessing. "So, is that all you wanted?" Surprisingly, she didn't sound bored or done with the conversation. Just curious.

"No, actually I was wondering... Um um um..." he trailed off.

"Yes..." she supplied, urging him forward.

"Are...are you doing anything tonight?" he crossed his fingers, praying that she'd say no.

"Well yeah." His face fell. "If you count sitting on my couch watching reruns doing something."

Oh, a joke. Of course. "Well, if you wouldn't mind changing your plans... We could go out and do something."

"I don't know Spence. I really don't feel like hanging with the team tonight."

Reid swallowed hard. Obviously, his intentions hadn't been clear, and he could understand that. Lately 'we' had come to mean everybody and that had quickly become rather confining. After all, he saw those people at work, outside of the office, and often at home.

"Who said anything about the team?" he chuckled nervously. "I meant us. Alone. Well, not alone. You and I together, but not together..." Every time he spoke things just got more and more confusing. He just hoped she had gotten some of that so he wouldn't have to try to repeat it. Honestly, he didn't think he could.

"Are you asking me out? On a date?"

"Well If that's what you want to call it?"

Her brows rose. "And what would you call it?"

He thought about it for a moment. "The two of us going out in a seemingly romantic situation..."

The blond giggled. "So yeah. A date."

"Yeah," he smiled. "A date."

"About time you asked me. I've been waiting for forever," she giggled.

His mouth hung open in shock. She wanted to go out with him? She'd waited for him? "Really?" It all seemed too good to be true. Life didn't really work like that or did it?

Her cheeks glowed pink. "Of course."

He was full of pride in both the situation and, for the first time in a long time, himself. "So, where do you want to go tonight?"

"Anywhere but the usual cop bar, please."

He nodded. Where did most couples go? Finally an answer that he actually knew. "Why don't we go see a movie and maybe grab dinner?"

A smile covered her face. "Sure. So, I'll see you around seven?"

"Seven it is," he assured her. "I...I guess I'll see you later."

She smiled, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "See you then."

A soppy smile spread across his face as he gently touched his cheek. It felt nice, amazing, spectacular. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. He couldn't say anything as he awkwardly stumbled out of her office.

He'd never felt so happy before. He'd just won one hundred dollars _**and**_ a date with his dream girl. And if he played his cards right tonight, he might be able to convince her to go to Comic Con after all…

**A/N:**

**Yay! My first official Criminal Minds Story. I'm so excited. I hope you guys like it. Read and review for me please.**

**Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Oh and review. Flames are welcome. They're what keep me warm and toasty at night. ;)**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

_**Yours truly, madly, and deeply,**_

_**Einstinette**_


End file.
